A Full Deck
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: Previously titled A New Type of Hero. After helping the League, a young girl is introduced to the team. Trouble comes in the form of a new friend, but is she really to blame? What happens when everyone's past comes back to bite. Yeah...i suck at summaries. This is rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Girl

**Hey, guys! For all of those who stayed even when I didn't respond, here is another story and look out for my announcement about Back in Time and The New Crew! Also look out for my story The New Girl, which will be for those in the Ultimate Spider Man fandom!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**

* * *

"Team, status report!" Batman yelled over the coms, looking at the scene from a gargoyle.

The League was Cinderblock and right now, it was beating the league. "I don't know how long we can keep doing this!", Superman said as he punched it in its face, and flew away as it staggered backward. It regained its balance and raised its hand only to be stopped by a green force field.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Hal said. Batman jumped off his ledge and landed by Wonder Woman. "Can you knock him down?" Superman landed beside Batman and shook his head. " 's tough. I can get it to stagger, but not fall."

Batman nodded. "Okay, jus-" "ARRAAGGHHHH!" the creature interrupted as it broke through. Cinderblock smashed at the ground throwing everyone on their backs. The Flash sped over to Hal to help him up just as Martian Manhunter phased out of the ground beside him. Cinderblock turned and grabbed Batman, crushing him in his grip then throwing him at the incoming Superman.

"Nooo!" Wonder Woman wiped around, floating off the ground. "Let's go, beast!" She flew toward it only to be swatted by to the side. Cinderblock approached her until he was hit in the back of the head with debris. "Hey, Cinderbrain! You're as smart as a brick!" He turned its head to see flash. Manhunter floated right behind him, but was backhanded into a wall. Green Lantern encased it in a giant hand only for it to break out and throwing rubble at him. Flash stopped just in time to be flattened by both the slab and Lantern.

Cinderblock roared and walked back towards Wonder Woman. He raised his foot and-

"Hey, Blockhead!"

Cinderblock wiped his head around to see a girl sitting on a gargoyle. She looked around fifteen and had dark skin. She wore black pants with a single red stripe down the side and a flowy white pirate shirt that hung off her shoulders, along with a black vest with red outlines. Attached to the back of her vest was a drape like clothe that was attached to a bracelet on each wrist***** and a small hood.. She shuffled a deck of cards from hand to hand. She looked up but her eyes and nose were covered with a black mask, with the edges disappearing under the shadow of her hat.

She stood up on the gargoyle and jumped, the cards floating around her in a a mini cyclone. She walked toward Cinderblock with her little card tornado. Entranced with her trick, Cinderblock stared at her with his head cocked to the side. "Pick a card." Suddenly the cards stopped and just dangle in the air around her. "Any card." With that the cards wrapped around Cinderblock, encasing him. He jerked a bit before grunting loudly and turning toward her. "Cinderblock no like!" With that he ripped out of them sending the cards to fly back toward her.

She raised her cape to her face blocking some of the ambush. Most of the cards cut her face and clothing, before she floated up and called her cards to her. Crossing her arms over her chest in an 'X' formation, she swiped her arms forward sending all the cards to lift him several hundred meters into the air. She held him there for a few seconds before dropping him, unconscious onto the ground. She smiled then floated down a bit less graceful, clutching her side.

"Are you alright?" a voice said behind her. She jumped and turned only to come face to face with Batman. She jumped and blushed a bit. "Uh..um..." He stared at her as she continued to stammer for few moments before Superman came up behind him. "Sorry, he's always like this," he said smiling, "thank you...miss for the help"

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a red blur speeding up and around her. The Flash stopped a few inches from her face before disappearing behind her, then at her side. "Hey there, thanks for the help!" "No pr-problem, M-mr. Flash." He crinkled his nose a bit before responding. "Please just Flash. Mr. Flash makes me feel old." She giggled a bit before she was picked up by the back of her cloak and turned around. "Thank you sister for helping us today," Wonder Woman said as Martian Manhunter walked up beside her and nodded. "Thank you."

Green Lantern floated up behind her, causing her to jump. "Yeah, thanks, kid," He said. Flash tilted his head to the side before speeding in front of her again. "Say...how old are you?" Ace turned opened her mouth before closing it and stumbling forward into him. "Whoa there," He said before lying her on the ground.

There was a gash in her side from earlier and also one on her right leg. It was bleeding at an alarming rate and soaking her whit shirt red. "Okay we've got to get you stitched up." Superman said. She sat up and shook her head before grabbing it."Yeah, we should get you looked at." With that Superman picked her up carried her toward the Javelin, but not before she passed out.

"Come on," Batman said,"Manhunter, Lantern, take Cinderblock to the police. The rest of us will make sure she doesn't bleed out." He turned back to them and boarded the ship. Shrugging the others, following orders, wondering who the girl was.

* * *

**Hey, guys tell me what you think?**

***Her cape is supposed to look like Storm's from X-Men. Here's a link:** . /_cb20130407234639/marveldatabase/images/2/2d/Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-12131)_

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway Hero

**Hey, guys! So yeah, I'm back! New title and everything! Sorry for taking so long. There is no real excuse other than I was focusing on my other story and school but yeah no I was just being lazy. But no more! I am back and ready to start my writing up again. **

**~SM**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Batman…dude no**

* * *

_Previously on A New Type of Hero_

_"I can't keep this up much longer!" Hal said._

_Cinderblock turned and grabbed Batman, crushing him in his grip then throwing him at the incoming Superman._

_"Nooo!" Wonder Woman wiped around, floating off the ground. "Let's go, beast!"_

_"Hey, Blockhead!"_

_Cinderblock wiped his head around to see a girl sitting on a gargoyle._

_"Pick a card." Suddenly the cards stopped and just dangle in the air around her. "Any card."_

_He turned back to them and boarded the ship. Shrugging the others, following orders, wondering who the girl was._

* * *

When she came to it, she was tied down to a medical table with various instruments lying beside her (and not the musical type) on a table beside her. Having been in this type of incident before and not wanting a repeat, she did the obvious thing.

She panicked.

Reaching, she called out her cards. Thankfully her gloves were still on so they came almost instantly. Two of them slipped between the cuffs and broke her out. With her legs being free already, she kicked herself of the table and made her way toward the exit. "This is what I get for helping the Justice League,"she mumbled. "Could have just stayed hidden but noooo had to 'help the general public'!" She sighed as she snuck out of the area. (What was it? A portable hospital or something? She didn't care.)

Creeping along the walls she came past a window. On the other side, she could her a shuffling of feet, and ducked as to not be seen. She got out as quickly as she possibly could.

She rushed down the hallway, soaring past another window. Where was she?! Panic grasped her as the labyrinth seemed to get more complicated as she went. At this point she couldn't even make it back to the hospital room thing. (not that she really wanted to, mind you. It stirred too many memories that she preferred stayed dormant.)

"Hey!" someone screamed from behind her as she flew passed them. Quite literally flew. Her cards had made a sort of sphere-like object, glowing blue, that she was hovering on. The hallway became more and more crowded by confused heroes. Some even she didn't recognized, some she did. That didn't matter. All she saw in her mind was people who had strapped her to a table with weird medical instruments left out for her to fear the worse.

She wanted out of here.

She could hear people chasing her, fanning out throughout the building to catch her, but there was _no_ way that was happening. Swooping up, she crashed through an air vent. Her cards cuffed her arms and legs to keep her afloat, the paper chafing her bare skin. Suddenly the air vent pitched downward, making her follow. Wrapping her arms around her face, she braced for impact.

There was no doubt in her mind that there would be people on the other side of the vent so she would need to move at relatively fast. Not wasting a second thought on the gasps below her, she zoomed above their heads and out the only door she saw. There was another hallway and more footsteps and yelling, but she. Didn't. Care.

Sliding into what appeared to be the main room, she slid under the huge console in the middle of the room, but only after shooting some more of her cards through another ventilation shaft. She tucked her head away from the opening and held her breathe. A gravely voice shouted commands as she continued to tremble.

Then it was quiet.

Slowly, she crawled out. The super computer leaned over her, intimidating the already scared girl. Turning she caught sight of a window and gasped.

The Earth shown from the other side of the glass sheet, moving slowly around. Running up to it she made to touch it but stopped short, keeping her hands hovering. She was in space. **_Space!_**

Focusing, she caught her image in the glass.

Her vest was gone along with her cape, but her mask was still present. She was in a different, baggier white shirt. Her gloves were still on also. She could feel tight bandaging around her torso, barely visible though the clothe. Looking down, she saw her pants had been replaced with another black pants. Tears leaked through the mask as she wondered how the hell she was going to get home now.

The cards that she had sent through the vents knocked her in the back of the head, breaking her out of her melancholy thoughts. Flicking her hands, she had the cards flurry around her, surrounding her in a cyclone of black, red, white, and a glowing blue. As they slowed, a black figure flickered to life in front of her.

Yelping, she jumped backwards only to fall into a strong brightly colored chest.

Batman inched closer to her as Superman attempted to calm her. "You're fine," he assured the hyperventilating girl. "We're not going to do anything to you." By then the rest of the main founders were in there. Diana went to the frightened girl. "Please, sister, be calm. We meant not to worry you."

Pulling back from the crowding heroes, she built a barrier between herself and them. "Yeah!" she yelled. "Then why the hell'd you strap me down!" Superman turned to the Martin in the room."I told you that was a bad idea." J'hnn shrugged before they turned to the problem at hand.

The girl had backed to the middle of her dome of cards, knees brought to her chest. A black glove was placed on her shoulder, making her jump. The cards were sent flying around the room as she turned to the Batman.

He gripped her by the shoulders. "Calm. Down." he growled out but not harshly. She nodded shakily as her deck returned to her side, taking the shape of a staff. The Ace of Hearts stood at the top of it, emitting an eerie blue glow.

"Sorry. Panicked." she said, tucking a hair behind her ear. The man nodded before strutting past her. Superman took his place in front of her. "You okay?" At her nod, he smiled sadly. "I didn't catch your name there. Mine's-" "Superman!" she blurted before she blushed. "I-I know who you all are,"she stammered, but Superman just nodded.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" She mumbled under her breathe so softly even he didn't pick it up. "Sorry?" he tried again. She looked up into his eyes, the white of the mask widening innocently. "My name is Ace."

"Well, thank you, Ace. You helped us out of quite a jam back there." She blushed and laughed a littler. "T-Thanks, I guess." He smiled as Diana came up behind him, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder and steer her toward the meeting room.

xXxXxXx

Ace shuffled in front of the room of superheroes. This had been the room she crashed out of the air vent. The door to it still hanging open. Flicking a finger, she sent a card to take care of the annoying creaking sound it was making.

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were sitting at the table in front of her along with a few others. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter glanced at her as they continued their discussion. Flash, both Green Lanterns, sat next to Black Canary and Hawkgirl openly staring at her but not commenting.

She wasn't really sure which was more terrifying.

"Okay," Superman said from the head of the table,"Everyone, this is Ace. She helped us in our last battle, taking down Cinderblock." Flash immediately decided to add his opinion. "Are you kidding? She basically did all of the heavy lifting!" He silenced himself after one look from Batman and Superman continued. "Yes, now we'd like to talk to her about the next step."

"About that," Ace broke in. Everyone turned to her and she began to fidget. "I-I don't think that's necessary. I just...I'd really like to go home now." Wonder Woman nodded. "Yes, and you will, but first we need to discuss what comes before that." "And what exactly to do with you." Hawkgirl broke in.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Ace asked desperately, tugging on the sleeves of her shirt. "It's not necessary. Just drop me off where you found me and we'll all go on our merry way!" she rushed out. Batman narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't back down. She wanted out, and if he thought she'd sit quiet just because he was looking at her, he had another thing coming.

"Alright," he conceded. The table's occupants whipped their heads to stare at the cloaked man. "First, we'd need to speak to your parents or a legal guardian," he continued cooly. Despite her dark skin, Ace paled visibly. Her face scrunched up. "Yes! My-my dear mum and pops! Well, they're..." she floundered for a bit before nodding. "They're on a...business...trip? Yes, business so 'fraid ya can't."

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but Black Canary beat him to it. "How old are you?" she demanded. Ace, taken back by the intrusion, scrambled again. "thirteen," she said hesitantly," but I'm turning fourteen in like two weeks so."

"And you have no other family looking after you? No neighbor checking in?" She shook her head. "My sister comes by a few times a day, but we live kind of far out of the city for neighbors."

"Then what were you doing in New York?" She squinted at the martin. "Well, not all of New York is concrete and bricks."

Superman cleared his throat. "That's not what we're here to talk about." "Then what is it?" she demanded. "We wanted to know whether or not you wanted to join."She stopped short, stunned. "You want..._me..._to join the _Justice League_." Reeling she glanced at them all confused. "Why? Aren't I a bit young?"

Batman cleared his throat. "You are. That's why we have a different offer for you." Walking to the head of the table. He touched a panel and blue holographs showed above his head. A video played of eight teens.

A green girl hovering over a boy in a black shirt with a red Superman sign. The girl would move her hand, knocking over a couple of goons as the boy jumped and punched them into submission. A black boy with blond hair and gills wielded a glowing blue hammer. An arrow slammed into one of them sneaking up on the boy. The camera shifted to show a girl with a long blond ponytail, systematically taking down any extras from a treetop.

A laugh sounded through the screen and suddenly a blur of black, yellow, and red flashed through the screen. Stopping short, a shorter figure flipped off of a yellow clothed boy, throwing gadgets into the fray. A bubble appeared to block on-comming bullets from the now still boy with inky black hair and a criminal smile. A black girl with short hair was hovering in another bubble, keeping her teammates safe as one more girl, dressed in a magician's costume sent bolts of light from her gloved hand, standing back to back with the mischievous boy as the yellow blur appeared again running back and forth across the battlefield.

They all converged to the center when everyone had been taken down. The forest scene suddenly faded to what appeared to be a sparing mat with more holographic computers hanging from the ceiling. The video stopped as they each congratulated each other, moving to exit the room.

Everyone turned back to her. Her mouth was probably on the floor, but she didn't care. She recognized some of them. Artemis, Green Arrow's partner. Kid Flash, Flash's. The girl in green was obviously a martian so Martian Manhunter's. Superman's sidekick wore his freakin' emblem. Wasn't hard to guess. Everyone knew Robin the Boy Wonder and only true fans like her could know that Rocket was Icon's protege. If she had to, she'd guess magician girl was Zatara's, maybe a close relative?

"So what would you like to join?" someone asked. She honestly didn't know nor care who.

"Hell to the yes!"


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Team

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, and I'd LOVE to say there is an excuse for it, but...yeah! Well, here it is! I'll try my best to actually keep up with it this time around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...sadly. Just Ace and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Team stood at the entrance to the Zeta Beams, waiting for their new teammate.

"Soooooo," Wally said. They turned to him. "Does anyone know who this chick is?"

Artemis and Kaldur shook their heads as Zatanna and Rocket shrugged. Connor just stood in the back, uncaring. Miss Martian floated beside him. "No, but I hope they're nice,"she said.

Artemis turned to Robin. "What about you, Boy Wonder? You know who she is?"

Robin shrugged but his signature smirk gave him away. "She's the girl who went head to head with Cinderblock last week." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the girlwho saved the Justice League's butts?" Robin smirked. "The one and the only."

Wally whooped."Man, I love her get up. Think I could get her to show me more than a magic trick?" he asked, suggestively.

Artemis looked at him disgusted. "The only trick she'd pull for you is to make you disappear." Wall stuck out his tongue.

Before anyone could comment further, the Zeta Beams activated. **\- B06**.

**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. It would be good to note that this chapter is told more from the team's perspective than just general. They don't know her name at the beginning so bare with me.**

**Thank you for helping me through this. I know I have a tendency not to type back, but I do appreciate everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC at all. Although...Ace is mine.**

The Team stood at the entrance to the Zeta Beams, waiting for their new teammate. Everyone was dressed in civvies, waiting anxiously for their new teammate.

"Sooo," Wally said. They turned to him. "Does anyone know who this chick is?" Artemis and Kaldur shook their heads as Zatanna and Rocket shrugged. Connor just stood in the back, uncaring. Miss Martian floated beside him. "I hope she's nice,"she said.

Artemis turned to Robin. "What about you, Boy Wonder? You know who she is?" Robin shrugged but his signature smirk gave him away. "She's the girl who went head to head with Cinderblock last week." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the girl who saved the Justice League's butts?" The Boy Wonder smirked. "The one and the only." Wally whooped."Man, I love her get up. Think I could get her to show me more than a magic trick?" he asked, suggestively.

Artemis looked at him disgusted. "The only trick she'd pull for you is to make you disappear." Wally stuck out his tongue.

Before anyone could comment further, the Zeta Beams activated. **Batman - A01**. They turned to the entrance just as Batman stepped off the platform.

"Hey, Bats when's the new girl coming?" Robin said just as the Zeta Beams answered for him. **Guest 01.**

The lights lit up and a figure stepped out. She looked around fifteen with dark chocolate skin and long black hair. Her black pants had a red stripe down the side. She wore a flow white pirate like shirt that hung off her shoulders under a black vest with red outlines. The cape from the video was missing. A black mask covered her eyes and nose. The edges were covered by her hair, which hung loosely around her face.

She fidgeted nervously, glancing at the team nervously. Her bangs overlapped one of her eyes. Kaldur stepped forward, a hand in his pocket and the other stretched forward with Robin beside him, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Hi," Robin said. She smiled shyly. "Hello, friend," Kaldur added.

"Hello!" Wally said. He slid in front of the two, grinning wildly at the girl. "The name's Wally also known as-"

"Kid Flash?" she interrupted. His jaw dropped as he stared at her. Artemis elbowed him in the gut. "Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "Yeah that's me." He ran behind Robin, whispering in his ear. _"She got my name right!"_

Artemis rolled her eyes but turned to her. "Artemis, pleased to met you." The girl nodded, opening her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"Hi!" M'gann said as she floated in front of them. "I'm M'gann! What's your name?" The girl blinked."Uhhh. Ohhh, I'm-"

Rocket stepped in. "The name's Rocket and she," she pointed to magician in the corner of the room,"is Zatanna. The slightly emo Superman is Superboy."

They all turned to her. She waved jerkily. "I go by Ace." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"In the field or out?" she asked. Ace shrugged. "Depends on who's talking to me." The archer raised a brow but didn't comment.

Kaldur moved fluidly towards her, wrapping his arm around her and leading her toward the kitchen. Most of the team followed behind them. Raquel frowned at the action, but followed none the less.

Robin watched as they went before turning to Batman. "So, why the sudden new teammate?" The Bat smirked but didn't comment instead returning to the Zeta Beams with a twirl of his cape.

Robin stood there and shook his head. "Always a dramatic."

He walked into the kitchen. Wally was leaning over the table, propped up on his elbow, trying to get the new girl's attention as she gazed at the cave.

"Soooo," He said. Artemis scoffed. Not so discreetly, she elbowed his back, causing him to stumble forward. Wally fell forwards, almost on squashing Ace in the process.

"Woah there," she said, propping him up. "You okay?"

Wally grinned. "I am now, what with such a woman beside me. Anyone ever tell you you've got a healing touch."

Ace helped him up, her lip twitched a bit. "Well, I don't know about that, but I'd love to play nurse for you," she purred then laughed at the blush that overtook his face.

Artemis smirked, watching the exchange. "Oh, I like you," she said.

Zatanna seemed to agree.

"C'mon, Wally," she giggled, sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room. "Can't take your own medicine?"

Wally sputtered at her before turning to Ace. "As long as you're the one giving it…" he trailed off giving her an obvious once-over, "I can take anything…and give." Ace laughed again as he tried to wiggle his eyebrows.

"Aww, she flirts like you and gets your name right," Robin drawled, appearing right behind the new girl. She jumped and turned, wondering when he appeared on the counter.

"So Ace," Rocket began, guiding the girl to the living room. "what's your power?" Ace fidgeted, playing with the edges of her fingerless gloves. "Uhh, did you guys not see the news?" she asked.

"Oh we did, beautiful," Wally said, leaning against the couch, "but it was kind of vague. Not enough to go by, you know?"

"Well," Ace trailed off, "I, well, I-I, umm." Suddenly, she perked up, jumping up from the couch. "Well, why don't I show you and then you guys can guess?"

They looked at her before glancing at each other. Wally shrugged. "Sure, I guess. It could be fun," he said, before wiggling his eyes again. "Is the prize a kiss?" he asked, suggestively before yelling as he was pushed off balance and onto the floor.

Artemis's smirk revealed nothing as she nodded too. "As much as I hate to say it, he's right." M'gann squealed and Superbly grunted. They all turned toward Kaldur as he was still the acting leader.

"What do you think, Kaldur?" Zatanna asked. Aqualad shrugged. "It could be a very good, team exercise," he said.

"Great!" Rocket exclaimed, flying up - literally - from her seat and over to the new girl. She grasped her arms and dragged her up, pulling her out the room towards the gym, the team following closely behind.

Kaldur watched them leave before turning towards the Boy Wonder as he gazed at a laughing Ace. "Something wrong, Robin?" he asked, moving to stand beside the boy.

Robin only hummed. "No, not yet," he said before a grin broke out over his face. "Come on, Kal. I wanna see the new girl at work."

Kaldur raised a brow. "Are you sure you do not just wish to see how many times she can make Wally blush?"

Robin cackled. "That too."

* * *

**There we go, people! Sorry it's so short, especially for the wait, but...tada!**

**Please review!**

**~SM**


End file.
